The Journey : SEQUEL
by UdotP
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO ONE OF MY STORIES : THE JOURNEY. IF YOU READ THIS ONE, MAKE SURE TO READ THE JOURNEY FIRST.
1. Chapter 1

**With One week off from school officially coming to an end, I'm going to update some of my stories, because I don't know if school will come between me and fan-fiction :/ but here's the sequel I promised you all (: BTW the songs name is THIS IS ME – DEMI LOVATO , PLEASE LISTEN WHILE READING, THANK YOU REESIE, AMAZING BETA.**

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Mercedes sat on her bed waiting for Kurt to come over. Her summer work out went amazing. She looked AMAZING, she kept ALL her curves, her stomach was flat, her ass still phat, and boobs? Her boobs were still perky and voluptuous. Her hour glass figure was still in tact. She didn't do this because she didn't like the way she looked, but DAMN. AND on top of all that, her boxing skills were excellent. Kevin told her she was the best female boxer in the Gym. She didn't want to toot her own horn, but TOOT TOOT. She was interrupted out of her thoughts when her phone was going off. Tomorrow was school, she needed new clothes ones that fit. She saved her money up all summer so she could go shopping in the end if everything worked out.

**Hey Mercy-Me I'm outside. Can't wait to see the "new you" ahh (: – Kurt**

**I'm omw, can't wait for you to see me too– Cedes'**

No one besides her brother and family has seen her, INCLUDING Sam. She lied and told him she was going on vacation for the whole summer, and that she wouldn't be back till the night before school. She didn't want any distractions, after the first boxing lessons she really got into it, she saw herself taking this on as a new hobby. Today was going to be amazing. She went downstairs, grabbed an apple and orange juice and started off outside.

"Hey Kurtsy" She said spinning around, and letting him get a full look at her. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped out the car.

"OH MY GAGA" he said looking at her up and down.

"So... what do you think?" She asked.

"Well to be honest when you told me about this whole losing weight thing/changing yourself, you scared me, I thought you were going to change that curvacious body of yours but hun you look absolutely fab, Sam is going to piss his pants" he finished.

"So you really like it?" She asked again

"Let me just say, you have CURVES FOR DAYS BOO" Kurt responded.

Mercedes jumped up and down squealing, she may have looked good, she was still insecure, and the fact that Kurt the person she knew wouldn't lie to her to spare her feelings liked her new look made her feel beyond happy. She hopped in the car, they were on their way to the mall, salon, and nail salon.

**NAIL SALON :**

She walked into the Nail Salon, this year she wanted to change her style. She still was that fabulous diva BUT she wanted to tone the color down, and let go of the zebra and cheetah prints. She wanted to make her outfit a little bit more sophisticated but still gorgeous. Usually if she came to the Salon she would get some kind of animal print but not today she was going to go with a different style, she chose all white with a black french styled tip. She loved it. She paid the Cashier and walked to the Hair Salon that was next door. She only trusted TWO people with her hair, that was Kurt and Georgey. She walked into the Salon.

"Hey Georgey" she beamed kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh darling, where have you been? I'm in dying need of touching your beautiful hair" he smiled.

"I've been kind of busy" she said shyly looking down.

"OH DONT I KNOW IT, Mercy you look fabulous, what have you been doing? I needs me what you've been on" he laughed. She laughed along with him.

"So what are you doing today? A new weave? A straight weave? Or what?" he asked. This was new to her she had natural beautiful lengthy hair but it wasn't straight more wavy than anything, and if this workout taught her something, it was to embrace herself.

"No weave" she said. She thought Georgey would freak out, but his reaction shocked her if anything.

"OH MERCY. YES . I'VE BEEN WAITING TO GET MY HANDS ON YOUR BEAUTIFUL HAIR, I LOVE IT. IT'S NATURAL AND BEAUTIFUL. I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WOULD EMBRACE IT" He all but yelled.

"Um.." was all Mercedes was able to get out. He grabbed her hand, and led her to the chair, he started taking out the weave. When he was done her real hair was a bunch a big frizzy, puffy, curly mess. She cringed at it.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Okay, you're going to hate me but I want to wash it, then I want you to give me a perm so it will stay straight if I wet it, then I want you to curl it. But not the big curls, Shirley temple curls, but not to tight, I want it loose." She finished, she thought it would be too much. She didn't hear any answer she looked up and saw him wiping away tears.

"I'm so proud of you, my baby is growing up, don't mind me" he said wiping away tears and moving the chair to his table, he had to put the perm in before washing it, because if he washed it first it would burn her during the perm. She was in there for about an hour and a half, after a while she started dozing off, until she fell asleep. She woke up to Kurt tapping her shoulder with a shit eating grin on his face.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Look in the mirror" he said, she looked up into the mirror in front of her, and she looked amazing. She ran her fingers through the curls, they just flopped back into place.

"Wow, OMG Georgy this looks amazing" she beamed jumping up and down, after thanking him for the 100th time he finally spoke up.

"Okay Mercy, you need to take care of your hair if you want it to stay healthy, I recommend you come in every two weeks for a wash capish?" he asked

"Yes sir, thank you again" she said kissing him on the cheek, paying him then leaving. Now this part scared her, and this is when Kurt came in.

**MALL :**

"Mercy, you don't know how happy I am! I've been wanting to give you a make over. I mean it's about time you stopped looking like a Techni-colored Zebra" he stated. She laughed, she would find it offensive if it were anyone, but it's Kurt, she knew he meant well.

"Yeah, Yeah let's just go before I change my mind" she said smiling. He led her into one of the stores and everything inside looked amazing, before she would have been insecure because she wasn't a size zero but not now, she loves the way she looks and the way she LOOKED so she was fine with not being a size zero and she was perfect with having curves. Kurt is a shopping Machine. He bought everything, he bought her 5 different stretchy skirts, 5 different skinny jeans, three stretchy dresses, 5 blouses, and 6 plain colored shirts. Everything looked great on her, especially the skirts and dresses, they formed her body perfectly. She was even happier because she knew Sam wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her, which made her even more happy.

"Okay Mercy-Me shoes" he beamed grabbing her hands and leading her into the shoe store. Kurt went crazy, he bought her 3 different black wedges, 3 white wedges. 3 black all around wrap heels, and 3 white all around wrap heels. They were finally done .

"Kurt, why'd you make me buy so many stretchy skirts and dresses?" she asked

"Well, For one they make your ass look amazing, the material will make your ass show more, and it makes it form better, and two Sam will thank me later, cause you are going to look amazing." He answered like what he just said was normal. By the time they got home it was 9, and there first day of school was tomorrow. Kurt was sleeping over, he insisted he help her tomorrow with picking an outfit, and doing make-up. They put the clothes in the closet, set the shoes up and then they crashed, it was a long day.

Mercedes really didn't want to wake up, she was still tired. But she was to excited, she hasn't seen Sam all summer, and she really wanted to see her boyfriend. She turned around about to wake Kurt up, but he was up all ready. She shot up looking for him, he walked in with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Oh, look who's awake, well lets go Mercy-Me, we don't have all day. Fashion never sleeps" he beamed and rushed her out of bed and into the shower. She used the coconut body wash she knew Sam liked, and used extra around her neck so the scent could linger. She put her bra and a thong (Kurt's request) on, something about it making her ass look better. She wrapped herself in a towel and went into her room, when she got there her clothes was out on the bed.

"Get dressed, I'll be back to do make up, and curl your hair, some of the curls are too loose" he reassured her. She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the bed to see what Kurt had picked out. A black silk long sleeve shirt with a sort of deep v-neck, that will show her boobs but just right that she wouldn't look like a slut. He also picked out a white and purple striped stretchy skirt, and black all around wrap wedges, she was kind of uncomfortable wearing these things, but she wanted to start fresh. She put the blouse on first, and it made her look elegant, she than put the skirt on, and tucked the blouse in. the skirt made her waist look smaller, and Kurt was right, it made her ass look FUCKING AMAZING. HOLY SHIT. She turned around to get a better look. Kurt came walking in.

"No matter how many times you look, your ass won't ever look better" he said snickering. He walked over to her vanity and patted at the chair for her to sit.

"Okay, what will it be?" he asked.

"I want a natural look Kurt, I still want to be myself. I don't want to change how I look or be a cake face" she laughed,

"But of course Cedes'" he reassured her. He put her make up on, and it was really nice. It wasn't too much, it made her features pop especially her eyes, but you also couldn't tell if she had make-up on at all.

"Holy crap Kurt you're a wiz" she beamed

"Oh I know" he laughed. He started re-curling her hair. He straightened the front and trimmed it into perfect bangs. She put her shoes on and her outfit looked amazing,

"Okay Mercy-Me, I got you a new book-bag, better than the one from last year that was too boyish" he dug through the bags from yesterday and pulled out a WWII Canvas back-pack, it looked amazing, not a purse because she hated purses but it had a little boyish to it which she loved. She put her books in it, and she was ready.

Mercedes and Kurt were in-front of the school, sitting in his car. She was too nervous to go inside. She was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated.

**I've missed you so much baby, you have no idea. I can't wait to see you. Where are you?- Sam**

**I've missed you more Sammy :') I'm on my way inside – Mercedes**

**I'll meet you at your looker beautiful - Sam**

She laughed, she really missed him, she got out the car, kissed Kurt good-bye and walked to the school. She took a deep breath then opened the door. She thank god she was early because she did not want to deal with the looks she knew she would get. She walked to her looker, Sam was facing the opposite way she tip-toed to him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she said.

"Quinn?" he joked. She rolled her eyes, and started to walk away. He laughed, grabbed her by the waist, and picked her up spinning her around.

"Samuel Evans put me down" she screamed. He put her down finally looking her over, he grabbed her hand and twirled her around looking at her ass. He was indeed an ass man, he got hard immediately. His girl's body was amazing before but now her outfit was beautiful also, she looked more confident. He loved her new look. He palmed her ass and brought her flesh across his chest. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Mercedes you look amazing," he whispered into her ear which made her shiver, she looked up into his eyes and saw the lust in them, she blushed.

"Thank you" she whispered lowering her head. He lifted her head by her chin and kissed her, what started out as a sweet, soft kiss, turned into a passionate, slow, lust filled kiss. They were lost in themselves. The bell rung and they pulled away, he looked at her like they had unfinished business. He walked her to her class.

"Meet me at my locker after class?" he asked, after the kiss she couldn't trust herself to speak, she just nodded. He leaned into her and kissed her one more time and left. She couldn't concentrate the whole time, she really couldn't wait to see Sam again, he looked good too, it looks like she wasn't the only one working out. She was walking out of class but she bumped into someone and dropped her books.

"Watch where you're going" Puck said.

"No, you watch where you're going, you bumped into me you dumb-ass" her response shocked Puck, it shocked her too.

"What'd you say?" he asked looking her up and down, but secretly checking her out _DAMN, HOT MAMA LOOKED GOOD. _He thought.

"I didn't stutter" she retorted. Usually Puck would have responded, but he had to take care of his "problem" as he watched her ass as she walked away.

**NEUTRAL P.O.V.**

Sam could not concentrate at all, his thoughts were fluttered with Mercedes, he couldn't wait to get his hands on her. He was at his locker, and one of the new cheerios walked up to him, swaying her invisible hips, he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Hey Sam" she flirted.

"Hello" he said politely.

"You look good" she said sliding her finger down his body. He stopped her hand and pushed it off of him.

"I have a girlfriend" he stated proudly.

"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, now will it?" Kitty asked. He was about to answer when he felt someone slide their hand into his, he looked down and there was his Mercy looking beautiful as usual. She smiled up at him. Kitty looked at her in disgust, rolled her eyes, and walked away.

"Looks like you have groupies" she laughed unfazed by the girl.

"Yeah right, but I only have eyes for one girl" he beamed, walking her to her class. Both their days went by fast, Mercedes was waiting for Sam to meet her at her locker so they can walk to glee together, he decided to join, along with Quinn, Finn, AND Puck, isn't that about a bitch? She was digging into her locker when she felt someone standing beside her, she looked up thinking it was Sam but her smile faltered when she saw it wasn't him.

"Hello Mercedes, I'm Shane" the bigger boy said putting his hand out for her to shake. She shook it to be polite, she really didn't know what he wanted, she's never met the boy.

"Hi Shane, it's nice to meet you" she smiled.

"Yeah well we have a couple of AP classes together, so I thought it would be nice to have someone we knew in the classes" he smiled.

"That would be nice" she said.

"So what's your number?" he asked boldly. She was about to answer but she felt Sam put his hand around her shoulder in a protective way.

"You can have my number" Sam said protectively. Mercedes rolled her eyes, what was wrong with him.

"No thanks Evans" he said.

"You sure?" he asked again being an ass.

"I'll talk to you later Mercedes" Shane said glaring at Sam and ignoring his question, then walking away. Mercedes rolled her eyes, slammed her locker and walked away completely ignoring Sam's protests. She turned around.

"Go ahead Sam, I'm going to the bathroom" she said in an angry tone. He didn't want to argue with her, but he felt deep inside Shane was no good. He listened to her and just left, he really didn't want to have a fight on their first time being together since before summer. He sat at the top row, and saved a seat for Mercedes, Quinn came walking in expecting to sit there.

"I forgive you for betraying me" she said picking up his book bag and trying to sit down. He put his leg up on the chair to stop her.

"I don't think I asked for your forgiveness" he spat.

"So it's true? You are dating that fat ugly bitch" she spat angrily.

"Watch your mouth Quinn, she is it for me, so what you think means shit to me anymore. You're nothing to me, you will never be Mercedes, you will never have the personality, the style, and news flash Quinnie you will NEVER have the body she has" he said looking her up and down. She was about to respond, but she heard gasps which stopped her. She looked to the door, and there stood Mercedes, Quinn would never admit this but she looked absolutely gorgeous, she fucking hated her. Quinn looked over to Finn and Puck, and they were practically drooling, she was still upset with Sam, but she let it go. She was about to sit next to Kurt or Santana, Sam rolled his eyes and patted the seat next to him, she walked over and sat down, he moved the seat closer to him with her sitting in it, and grabbed her hands and interlaced their fingers. He loved the feeling of their fingers together, they felt like they were meant to be there. He didn't even notice the death glares they were getting from Quinn, Puck, And Finn. Her and Kurt planned something, she was going to sing a song. She raised her hand and asked to sing, in which Mr. Schue accepted. She grabbed the Mic, and stood in front of the classroom. This was a song to everyone, it meant that even though she had a new look, it didn't change who she was.

Always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know

She started out slowly while looking down, she was still shy, she slowly looked up and sang the next part.

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Sam couldn't help but smile, she sounded beautiful as usual, and the confidence looked good on her.

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

She belted that verse, everything felt right to her, she looked up and she saw Sam walking over to her singing the next verse.

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

Sam sung looking into her eyes, walking closer to her.

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me, this is me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Mercedes finished the song and Sam walked over to her picking her up by the waist and twirling her around then putting her down, then lifting her face by her chin,kissing her softly. They were lost in each other. Everyone just stared at them, then started clapping like crazy mad people, and singing them their praises.

"WOW, guys that was amazing, you're chemistry was just beautiful" Mr. Schue said. Mercedes and Sam walked to their seat hand in hand.

"So is everyone going to play dumb and not acknowledge the elephant in the room? Well I'll do it, DAMN Mercy you look good, I mean if you were a lesbian I would take you right on this floor in front of everyone, shit my lady parts are tingling, and you two just WANKY, looking like an interracial version of Brad and Angelina, just HOT" Santana finished. Sam and Mercedes both blushed and looked down. Everyone just stared at Santana.

"WHAT? Just because I'm the only one with the Cohones to say what you all were thinking don't mean shit" she finished. Glee was coming to a finish, Sam leaned over and whispered into Mercedes ear. Quinn was watching the interaction the whole time, and she was beyond piss, someone was going to pay.

"So, want to hang out today?" he asked her.

"Well, My mom and dad won't be home today till 7" she whispered back, Sam danced on the inside, alone time with his Mercy.

"I'll be there" he whispered back. She blushed. Glee was over, and they walked to their lockers. Santana walked in front of them.

"Just WANKY you two, I saw you whispering Mercy I want all the details" she finished walking away. Mercedes rolled her eyes, while Sam just blushed looking down.

"So, are you riding with me?" he asked.

"Yupp" she tip-toed and whispered into his ear. It gave him chills. He interlaced their fingers, and walked her out. Not noticing from 5 different locations, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Kitty, & Shane were watching them the whole time.

The car ride was quiet, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. She went into her purse and grabbed the keys opening the door, she took off her heels and walked over to the couch sitting down. Sam sat down next to her, he grabbed her by her waist and sat her down on his lap.

"You know there are other seats right?" she asked.

"Yupp" he said popping the P.

"But I like you on me" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and bent down and kissed him, it quickly turned into a passionate kiss, they didn't notice the door open or someone walk into the living room.

"What The Fuck!"

**Since it was the first chapter of the sequel, I've decided to write a lot. And before you get mad at Mercedes remember she doesn't know that Shane was behind the break in. looks like their relationship is going to have more problems from different people hmm? well that's it the first official chapter to The Journey : The Sequel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT A/N : I've changed two things, FIRST : They don't get caught by anyone on Mercedes' couch, and SECOND : I've decided to take Finn and Puck out of the loop. They were getting boring, I wanted to start new. But here is the next chapter (: A HUGE thank you to my Beta REESIE, and REVIEW PLEASE .**

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Mercedes woke up after having a not so clean dream of Sam. This had been her third dream in a row. She loved how he made her feel, but she wasn't ready to go that step just yet. She still was self-conscious of herself. She got up and walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but laugh. Her hair looked like a birds nest. She got into the tub, and took a hot bubble bath. She had another 2 hours before school started, and she was going to use the time wisely. She relaxed in the tub. After her bath, she brushed her teeth, and lotioned up her body. She walked over to the closet to look for something to wear, she didn't know what she was going to wear, but she knew she was not going to go with the heels today. She took out one of the stretchy dresses Kurt got her, the purple and white one to be exact. Then she picked out one of her jean jackets, it wasn't long sleeve, it stopped just at her elbow. She also chose her black leather boots, with the medal spikes at the bottom. Oh she was going to look good today, she sat at her vanity and started to straighten her hair, she wanted it pin straight. She curved her bangs to the side, and she was done. She got dressed, and sprayed on her perfume. She went downstairs to wait for Sam, she would have waited outside BUT Sam had reasons behind her staying inside. ONE : He wanted to be the one to walk her to the car, and TWO : He didn't want no one checking HIS girl out. She was knocked out of her thoughts with a knock at the door, and she opened it. It was Sam, she looked down. She always felt nervous around him or like a giddy school girl, she just couldn't help it.

"Good Morning Bambi" he said moving closer to her.

"Good Morning Boobie " she answered, Sam rolled his eyes.

He hated the nickname, but he went along with it because he knew Mercedes liked calling him it. He bent down to kiss her, the perks of having a short girlfriend. Their kiss was slow, sensual, passionate, lust filled. Sam slowly pulled away looking at her, her eyes were dazed and her lips swollen, job well done. She looked down, he slowly grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers, he walked them to his car, opened the door for her, and they were off to school.

They walked into the school hand in hand, and he walked her to her locker. When she was done getting her textbook, he pulled her flush against his chest. She gasped, he whispered into her ear.

"This girl named Mercedes, she looks really beautiful today" he said.

"You're such a dork" she said.

"Yeah, I've heard that before" he laughed. Mercedes stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him, which Sam loved because he was usually always the first to initiate the kiss, and the fact that she started it made it even better. They separated and he touched his lips.

"Well damn" he said, and she blushed and put her head down. He walked her to class, and went back to his class, oh that kiss was everything for him.

Mercedes hated Gym, she wasn't good at any of the sports and she HATED that she was forced to play anything. She got dressed in her gym uniform and walked into the Gym, usually they separated boys and girls, but the boys were there also.

"OKAY. Usually we separate boys and girls, but the boys coach Beiste is out so we're combining classes. NO sitting around doing nothing. You can play FLAG football, Soccer, or shoot around with a basketball" Coach Roz said.

Mercedes thought about it, there was NO way she was playing football, and soccer had too much running, she did enough running in the summer. So she decided to shoot the basketball, she picked it up and shot it three times, she missed all three times. She hated basketball, she rolled her eyes and picked it up to shoot again, before she felt someone behind her, her butt was to his crotch she didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Let me help you with that" Sam whispered into her ear. She shivered involuntarily, which made Sam smile. She simply nodded, not trusting her voice. He held her by the hands, and tucked her elbow in.

"You put your hands up, release, then follow through" he whispered. She did what he told her, and made the shot.

She jumped up and down excitedly, not noticing she was rubbing her ass into Sams crotch. Sam moaned, which cause Mercedes to turn around. Sam simply blushed, and smiled, Mercedes was just staring at his crotch, he cleared his throat, and Mercedes became embarrassed. He grabbed her by the waist and turned her around, he put her butt into his crotch again, rubbing his erection it her ass, which made Mercedes gasp.

"Let's try that again" he whispered huskily in her ear, while holding the basketball. She just nodded, loving the feel of him on her.

At the far end of the gym, Quinn and Kitty stood watching them.

"Ugh, they make me sick!" Kitty spoke to herself. Quinn happened to over hear her, she really didn't care too much for the girl, but since Finn and Puck betrayed her, she needed a new accomplice, she walked over to her with an evil smirk.

"You don't like them either?" Quinn asked softly, and out of character. Kitty jumped, and turned to face the person that was talking to her.

"I just don't like his bitch, I want Sam" she stated boldly, which shocked the shit out of Quinn.

"Well, what if I told you I can embarrass Mercedes, and get you a chance to see Sam naked?" Quinn asked, and she saw Kitty's eyes lit up.

"How?" she pleaded for an answer.

"I'm going to need your help" Quinn smiled deviously.

"Anything you need" Kitty answered, Quinn laughed internally and leaned over whispering into her ear.

After Sam and Mercedes "Basketball Lesson" they agreed to go change and meet up, since gym was the last period of the day, and Glee was canceled, Sam wanted to take Mercedes to dinner,but she insisted on cooking him a meal. He loved the ideal of her cooking for him, wife material, he laughed internally.

Both Quinn and Kitty excused theirselves from Gym, to put their plan in action. Quinn went into the locker room and took Mercedes clothes, she heard the noise coming into the locker room, Gym must have ended, she tip-toed out. When she got out, Sam and Mercedes were to busy kissing to notice she took her clothes. She rolled her eyes and walked away, happy her part of the plan fell through, now if Kitty's dumb ass could follow through, this could work.

Kitty tried opening the door but it was locked FUCK she thought. She then saw the keys sitting on the office hoop, and the security guard who was supposed to open the locker room sleeping with a newspaper covering his eyes, she smiled deviously. She got the keys then unlocked the door, she looked between lockers, and saw Sam's things. She would recognize his book-bag from anywhere, she took his clothes, stuffed it into her purse and walked out waiting for Quinn to see the plan work-out. They waited and waited and nothing happened, they were getting frustrated,

**Meanwhile in the girls locker room**

Mercedes got out the shower, wrapped in her towel. She couldn't wait to cook Sam something. She could possibly be meeting his parents, and she wanted to make a good impression. She walked over to her locker in a happy mood, only to see her clothes was missing, she looked everywhere for them. She walked to the Locker Room lost and found, and nothing, she was getting mad, wtf? She knew it had to be one of the girls, she really hated this school, those bitches played too damn much. She sat on the bench and waited for the coast to clear out the locker room. She couldn't walk through the front, because someone would see her. She walked out the back, she wanted to find the sports closet, and at-least get sweats or a sweatsuit.

**Meanwhile in the boys locker room**

Sam got out the shower, smiling and waving to everyone. He was really head over heels in love with this girl, he hasn't said it to her yet, but he was going to, soon. He walked over to his locker, but his clothes were gone. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, really? What grade were we in. He didn't want to walk out the front because anyone could be lurking around, and no one could see his goodies, this was all for Mercedes he thought. He wrapped the lower half of his body in the towel, and walked out to go find the sports closet, he knew Coach Beiste always had extra things in there. He walked out through the back and made sure the coast was clear.

They both came from different directions, tip-toeing to the closet with there back facing each other, slowly by slowly, they were almost there. They bumped into each other, both simultaneously dropping their towels, they turned around both screaming, Sam looked at Mercedes wide-eyed and Mercedes couldn't help but check Sam out. It wasn't until Sam noticed they were naked in the hallways, and that he absolutely, positively didn't want anyone seeing Mercedes, did he grab her by her wrist and pushed both of them into the closet, closing the door behind them.

**Well, what did you guys think? The tables kind of turned on Kitty and Quinn didn't it? LOL Well Review PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam tried, he tried his hardest not to look at Mercedes, but DAMN, it was hard as hell. EVERYTHING about her was beautiful, he knew she was always beautiful on the inside, but the outside was just phenomenal.

He felt himself getting hard, and there was nothing he could do to hide himself, he was just standing there in all his glory.

Mercedes couldn't help but stare at Sam, he was packing. The worst part being, you would think she was embarrassed standing there naked but she wasn't. His body was just sexy and beautiful, and his dick just wow. She chastised herself for thinking so dirty, but Sam was definitely blessed. She was knocked out of her thoughts when Sam cleared his throat. He was staring deeply into her eyes, even though  
she was naked, his eyes never left hers. His stare was so intense she couldn't help but turn around.

Sam laughed, she thought turning around was going to stop him from looking at her but she's now giving him a nice view of her ass, one of his favorite body parts.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You've just given me a better look at that ass" he laughed even more, and she couldn't help but laugh with him. He walked up to her, and her heart began to beat. That's just what he did, he made her nervous, but a good nervous. He walked over to her, keeping his eyes on hers and grabbed one of the Adidas shirts.

"Lift your arms" he said, and she didn't say anything, she just  
listened. He slowly put the shirt on, not touching her, even though it was killing him not to. He wanted to respect her, and if anything were to happen between them, a gym closet wouldn't be where. He grabbed the sweater to the two piece and put it on her and zipped it up half way. He gave her the pants, because even though he wanted to put them on,  
he couldn't handle it. She kept quiet, and put them on.

"Why Pink?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Because I'm going to get the blue one. The girlfriend wears pink and the boyfriend wears blue. If that doesn't tell people you're mine, than I don't know what will" he answered simply.

"You're such a simp!" She teased. He put on his best pout, which made him look like a little boy. She walked over to him and squeezed his cheek.

"But you're my simp" she said, tip-toeing and kissing him. He trailed his hands down her body, grabbing her ass and bringing her flush against him, she felt him smile into the kiss. She deepened the kiss, swiping her tongue across his bottom lip asking for permission to enter, Sam quickly granted her permission, and it was a tongue war. Both of them fighting for dominance, in which Mercedes won

for the first time. She slowly pulled away, with her eyes still  
closed, he touch his forehead to hers, and whispered I love you.

Mercedes opened her eyes quickly, and with out skipping a beat, she responded back, I love you too.

"We have to go to glee" Mercedes whispered. He simply grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers, opened the door allowing her to walk in first. They walked to glee in a comfortable silence, basking in the glow of the fact that they both just openly confessed their love for  
each other. They walked pass an angry Kitty and Quinn, not even noticing they were standing there, at this point, they only had eyes for each other. But if they were aware of their surroundings, they would have noticed Shane grimacing in a corner at their interaction, and it was as if a light bulb went off in his head, he had an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat in right next to each other in glee, legs intertwined with each other. She leaned up and whispered into his ears.

"I want you to come over today," she whispered.

"What do you want to do?" He whispered back into her ear. She turned around to him, and scooted closer to him whispering.

"Well today in the closet, after you told me I love you and being naked I realized, I want to get closer to you. I mean  
I'm not ready to go all the way but I'm ready to try some things" she whispered while looking down. Sam was shocked.

"Mercy are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes Sam, I trust you with my heart and everything else too" she smiled leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

They both weren't really paying attention, glee came to an end. He walked her to her locker.

"I have practice today, but it's short, 45 minutes tops, wait for me in the library?" He asked.

"Yes" she said back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Practice was over, and he couldn't wait to meet Mercy. He went to open the door but it was locked from the outside. When he turned around there stood one of the cheerleaders.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angry, she was cutting into his Mercy time.

"I just wanted to say hi, is that too much to ask for?" She lied.

"Hello, now move out my way" he said trying to walk past her, but she stepped in front of him, backing him up against the wall. She kissed him, Sam was fighting to push her off with out using to much force, he didn't want to hurt her, because she was still a girl.

Mercedes was waiting for Sam, it's been 15 minutes and he still hasn't shown. She decides to go look after him, she walks into the gym and sees Sam and Kitty kissing, she starts crying, while slamming the door

shut and runs away.

Sam saw her running away, and ran after her looking around but he couldn't find her.

Mercedes ran into the parking lot, she wanted to go home, she wanted to get the fuck away. She didn't want to do this now. She got into the parking lot and started walking until Shane pulled up next to her in his car.

"Mercedes? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine" she lied.

"You don't seem fine" he answered.

"I'm okay" she lied again.

"At least let me take you home, you don't live that far away and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you" he said. Mercedes thought about it, and she was in no condition to walk home. She got into Shane's car accepting a ride from him.

Just as Sam got outside, he was to late because he saw Mercedes get into the car with Shane Tinsley.

"MERCEDES!" He yelled angrily.

**It isn't a lot, but there's** **a lot of fluff, and it ends with drama. Oh Shane you sneaky bastard, what are you up to? Happy turkey daaaay everyone, and BIG THANKS TO REESIE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I hope you guys forgive me. I know it's been awhile but I really wasn't feeling it. But I'm back ! Listening to music as my inspiration, here goes nothing (:. the song in this chapter Is Jessie J – Who's Laughing Now LISTEN PLEASE IT'S WORTH LISTENING TO IT MAKES IT 100X BETTER!**

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Mercedes was pissed off, it's like seeing Sam and that cheerio brought back all her insecurities. It made her feel like nothing, like why would Sam want her when he could have a cheerio? She held her face in her hand shaking her head back and forth.

"Penny for your thoughts" Shane interrupted her out of her thoughts.

"It's nothing" she said, she was starting to get a headache. Shane needed to know everything before he put mission: Get Mercedes into action, so he had to be nice and pretend he actually cared. He stopped the car and turned around and face Mercedes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Mercedes, I know somethings wrong. I'm your friend you know? You can talk to me," he smiled.

"Shane I don't want to impose you with my problems." She tried.

"Try, you're definitely not imposing," he said with false security.

"Okay. I saw Sam kissing one of the cheerios, but I don't know. I know he wouldn't do that to me, but it just brings back all the insecurities." She said.

"You have nothing to be insecure about, trust me. If Sam did kiss that girl he's a damn fool." Shane said.

"Thanks I guess," she finished.

"I also know any man that has you should stay by you, you're worth the time, patience ad love. And you're beautiful no matter what, and nothing will ever change that. Believe that" he smiled at her, making Mercedes blush.

"Thanks Shane that really made me feel better, it's nice to have a friend like you, and any girl will be lucky to have you." She stated. They talked for another 30 minutes, until Shane brought Mercedes home. Her talk with Shane helped her clarify everything, she knew where she stood with Sam and she knew he loved her. That whole situation was just that a stupid situation, which she let her insecurities, get the best of her. It was dark outside, as Shane rolled up to her house, she saw Sam sitting on her porch stairs. She said bye to Shane and hopped out walking towards Sam with a smile on her face, when she saw Sam's face her smile faltered. His eyes were big and puffy and he looked mad, furious even. She walked up to him, and tried to hug him but he put his hands out in front of her to stop her actions.

"Sam," she said on the verge of tears.

"Don't. Mercedes I love you, with every being in me, but this...I can't, I can't do this." He said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Sam don't do this." She said with tears falling down her face.

"Mercedes you were it for me, you are it for me but I can't. Seeing you get in the car with Shane it broke me. You know how that made me feel? When something happens with us, you go running to Shane? How do you think that makes me feel?" He yelled, as more tears streamed down his face.

"What did you expect me to do? I saw you with with that slut, was I supposed to be happy?" She asked incredulously.

"I thought you knew me better than that. Why would I hurt you? When you're hurting, I'm hurting don't you understand that? I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. She kissed me, and I pushed her off. You didn't even give me a chance to explain." He said wiping he tears from his face, and Mercedes felt broken. "And the worst part is, I understand leaving, I understand Shane giving you a ride home. But I waited here for 2 hours, and you never came, you know how that made me feel, or what I thought?" He asked clenching his chest, cause it hurt for what he was about to do next really hurt.

"We spoke Sam that's all." She tried.

"I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND MERCEDES, I'M HERE TO FOR YOU TO TALK TO. YOU WANT TO ARGUE I'M HERE, YOU WANT TO CRY? I'M HERE! YOU NEED A SHOULDER TO CRY ON? I'M HERE! YOU NEED SOMEONE TO WATCH A SAPPY MOVIE WITH YOU? I'M HERE!" He yelled.

"Sam.. Please?" She pleaded.

"I'm done. I can't. I have to go." He said walking away, she tried holding his sleeve, he yanked it away and got into his car and sped home . Mercedes dropped to her knees on the floor, and cried and cried.

The next day in school she walked like a zombie through out the day. All her friends were giving her sympathetic looks, but she really didn't need their pity. The entire day, she didn't talk to anyone she just went to her classes and didn't speak to anyone. She was going to ditch glee and just go home, but she decided against it. She was a little late, so she was going to just walk in and just stay quiet, but what she saw was like a smack to the face. Right their in front of the class was Sam sitting next to Quinn, she had her arms wrapped around his arm, and she was whispering in his ear and what ever she said made him laugh. As soon as Sam saw her his smile faltered, she ignored the ping in her heart, it felt like someone ripped her heart out of her chest and stomped on it. She looked over to Quinn and she had a mischievous smile on her face, that Mercedes wanted to smack off . She wasn't going to cry, she was stronger than that. In the corner of her eye she saw Sam burning a hole in the side of her face basically begging her to look at him but she wouldn't.

"Okay class, today we have to raise money for Nationals any suggestions?" Mr. schue said.

"Mr. Schue? I would like to sing something," she said, it was about time she let everything out.

"Okay Mercedes sure," he smiled and gave her the stage. She walked over to the piano guys and told them her song and she started.

Mummy they called me names**  
**They wouldn't let me play**  
**I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday**  
**"Hey Mercy, you look like an alien**  
**With green skin you don't fit in this playpen"**  
**Oh they pulled my hair**  
**They took away my chair**  
**I'd keep it in and pretend that I didn't care**  
**"Hey Mercy, you're so funny**  
**You've got teeth just like Bugs Bunny"

**She stared at Sam and Quinn, they were the ones who treated her bad and hurt her in the past and present and she was going to let them know.**

Oh, so you think you know me now  
Have you forgotten how  
You would make me feel  
When you dragged my spirit down?  
But thank you for the pain  
It made me raise my game  
And I'm still rising, I'm still rising

**This part was especially to Sam, he needed to know that after all he's done to her in the past, she forgave him, but him doing this was just a stab in the back, he didn't really know her.**

So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now

**She looked at Quinn, cause she was the one getting the laughs. She had her sloppy seconds, and she wanted Quinn to know she didn't faze her.**

Cause I'm in L.A  
You think I've made my fame  
FB makes us friends  
When you only really know my name  
"Oh Mercy, we knew you could make it  
I've got a track and I'd love you to take it"  
So now because I'm signed  
You think my pockets lined  
4 years now and I'm still waiting in the line  
'Oh Mercy, I saw you on YouTube  
I tagged old photos from when we was at school'

**That verse was to everyone who wanted to befriend her after she lost the weight and they wanted to be her friends now, to Sam more than anything.**

Oh, so you think you know me now  
Have you forgotten how  
You would make me feel  
When you dragged my spirit down?  
But thank you for the pain  
It made me raise my game  
And I'm still rising, I'm still rising

Yeah Yeah

**She really wanted them to know who would have the last laugh. Sam looked like someone had thrown cold water to his face, like he just realized what was happening.**

So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now

**She wanted them to know, no matter how hard they came at her, it wasn't going to break her.**

Mercy  
She broke out of the box  
Swallowed your pride  
You got that ego cough  
Let the haters hate  
You're like way too late  
Click click to see I got a message from you  
"Hola, I'm proud of you"  
"Oh my God babe your voice is like wow! "  
My reply: Who's laughing now?

**She danced to the music, and smiled a genuine smile. She just realized if Sam could her hurt like that, than he wasn't worth it.**

Oh, so you think you know me now  
Have you forgotten how  
You would make me feel  
When you drag my spirit down?  
But thank you for the pain  
It made me raise my game  
And I'm still rising, I'm still rising  
Yeah

So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now

So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now

**She Laughed right in Sam's face, and Quinn's. She most definitely had the last laugh. Their face expressions were priceless.**

(Hey, hey. Who's laughing?)  
But who's laughing now

(Who's laughing?)  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now

Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?

She dropped the Mic at the ending brought all her emotions out. She was about to grab her bags and but Sam stopped her.

"Mercedes please let me explain, it's not what you think?" He said.

"I have 0 fucks to give. I don't think anything. You're just a hypocrite. you fucking break up with me for TALKING with Shane and you do this? Real smooth," she said.

"We're just friends," he tried again.

"And I don't care! As far as I'm concerned we're done." She said trying to walk away but he held her wrist. "Let go of me Sam." She warned him in a low tone.

"So that's it right? That's what you wanted, at least you know I did nothing with Quinn, you on the other hand did lord knows what with Shane!" He spat angrily. Her blood ran cold, with her right hand, and all the force she could muster she slapped him as hard as she could right in his face, and yanked her wrist away.

"How fucking dare you, don't fucking EVER talk to me Sam, we're DONE!" She yelled and left, Sam just dropped to his knees regretting everything.

**THANKS REESIE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I REPEAT PLEASE DONT HATE ME!**

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Mercedes was pissed, Sam disrespected her by assuming she had cheated on him, what kind of non sense is that? She was pacing back and forth from her locker to the next two lockers. She was so involved into her thoughts that she didn't notice the person walking her way with their head down. BOOM they clashed into each other, the other boy was quicker and had fast reflexes so he grabbed Mercedes by her waist and brought her flush against his chest. Mercedes was in shock, one because she was so close to this strange boy and two he smelled amazing. When she looked up she was met with, beautiful icy blue eyes, those same eyes seemed like they were digging into her soul reading her mind, it gave her chills. They way he was looking at her, she couldn't help but look down and blush.

"Do I make you nervous beautiful?" he asked with a cocky smile, which made Mercedes insides stir.

"I think I make you nervous," she retorted.

"Mhm, is that why you blushed?" he asked back raising an eye brow finally getting a better look at the girl standing in front of him, she was gorgeous, her eyes was beautiful she had these big doe brown eyes. And her body was out of this world.

"Is that why you're still holding my waist?" she asked laughing as he quickly tried to play it off and move his hands.

"I'm Jason," he said.

"I'm late got to go" she said walking away. He was checking her ass out the whole time.

"Nice Ass!" He yelled down the hall. She smacked her ass feeling bold.

"Kiss it!" She yelled back.

"When? Where? And how? Baby!" He yelled back smirking. Mercedes just shook her head back and forth. When she finally turned the corner, she couldn't help but let our the breath she didn't know she was holding. He was cute, real cute. She could admit he was a cocky dick head, but that just turned her on more.

Jason couldn't stop staring at her ass, but what caught him the most was her smile, she was just stunning. He was gonna like this school he thought. As soon as he turned around he felt someone clutch his shirt and slam him into the lockers.

"Watch where the fuck your eyes are staring! That's my girl!" Sam seethed, he was furious. He ran after Mercy so he could talk and he saw their interaction and it pissed him off.

Jason grabbed Sam by his shirt and pinned him against the locker.

"Watch who the fuck you're touching like that, I'm not one of these pathetic ass boys from McKinley who you could punk around!" He yelled in Sam's face. Sam lunged after him but he felt someone hold him back, it was Beiste.

"Sam stop!" She yelled.

"Yeah listen to the woman Sam, you don't know what you're getting yourself into!" He barked.

"I'm not scared of you, dick!" Sam yelled back, and Jason stepped to him staring him dead in the eyes.

"You better be," Jason responded back. Sam tried lunging at him again and Beiste got in his way.

"ENOUGH! Go to class young man" she said pointing to Jason.

"Yes Ma'am," he said tipping his "hat" and walking away. He looked at his schedule and walked to his class AP Physics, he really hated that his parents made him take these AP classes. He rolled his eyes and walked into class, he immediately perked up he saw his favorite girl. And there was an empty seat next to her. He sat down, not even asking to sit. She turned around still taking notes and rolled her eyes, those butterflies were back. He grabbed her paper and read her name before she could stop him.

"Mer-Ce-Des? That's cute," he said, she snatched her paper back, he was about to respond but the door opened and in came Sam. He glanced over at where Jason was sitting and clenched his teeth, his face visibly turning red. He looked at Mercedes hurt, but she ignored him, she didn't feel bad at all, if it was one thing Mercedes didn't like it was being disrespected, but being disrespected by someone who supposedly "loved" her, unacceptable! She turned her attention back to Jason.

"Your boyfriend is 'tough'." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a boyfriend so I have NO idea what you're talking about." She said.

"Oh, I think you just made my day my lady" he said.

"I Don't..." she started but was interrupted by Mr. Brown.

"Is there anything you and Jason want to share to the class, by all means go for it," he said in a stern voice.

"No Mr. Brown sorry," Mercedes apologized.

"Like I was saying, we're working on a group project, and I'm giving you the privilege of picking your partners BUT I'm going to pick a group leader and give them two choices they have to pick on of the two, making it a 2 partner project understood?" He said. Everyone nodded their heads and he started.

"Okay Ms. Jones since you were talking you're up first. You're the leader and I'm giving you Sam Evans and Jason Costa, take your pick," he finished. Mercedes was mad she was put into this position, even though it was a hard decision she knew her choice, their was no way in hell she was gonna do this with Sam, so..

"I pick Jason," she finished looking towards him and he had that cocky smile on his face, she wanted to wipe off. Sam was furious, why would she not pick him, they always worked together. He needed to try and fix this and try and fix it now. He could have this one, but it definitely wasn't over, because he would do anything it took, to get his girl back.

"So your house or mine?" Jason asked seductively.

"Neither, we'll be using the library at all times." She said flatly.

"Aww, come one that's no fun. Afraid that once I get you alone in your house, you won't be able to resist yourself?" He said smugly.

"Yeah right! Today after school we'll go to the library?" She answered walking away, but he jogged up to her.

"Yeah, sure. Why are you following me? Don't you have class?" She said slightly annoyed, more so because she might like him just a little.

"I'm going to Gym! So technically you're following me!" He answered.

"I have gym too," she rolled her eyes and stopped once she reached the girls locker room, he opened the door first, turning his head to not look inside, he kissed her on the cheek, and left before she could say anything. She held onto her cheek the whole time.

Meanwhile, Jason couldn't help but smile like an idiot. He felt something in his stomach from only giving her a kiss on the cheek, what the fuck would happen if he actually kissed her? He needed to relax, he liked this girl, he knew it the first time they spoke, she was sassy, stunning, sarcastic, and funny! Everything he liked in a female.

"Okay class, today we're playing dodge ball! I'm picking the captains, and the captains will pick teams. Okay captain number 1 Rachel Berry and Captain 2 Mercedes Jones," she finished.

"Um, excuse me. I Rachel Berry wasn't built to play this rough game, I have a dream and that's Broadway and I will make it, I hope one day I'm bigger than Barbara!" She beamed.

"Shut up and pick your team!" Coach Roz yelled in her face, she was not having none of that Broadway bullshit in her gym.

"Ah- um-, I okay" Rachel finished. Everyone went around picking their teams, their was an extra person and the choices came down to Jason and Sam, and Mercedes had to pick one. She looked at them both, Sam had this pleading look in his eyes, that begged her to pick him, but Jason just had the smug look on his face.

"I pick Jason" she said, she felt like the world was telling her something! Every time she had to make a choice it was between Jason and Sam, and the choice always ended up being Jason. Sam looked hurt, but Mercedes really didn't care. All this with Sam and for all they've been through it was just too much.

" GO GO GO!" Roz said, and everyone ran to get the ball and started throwing it at each other. It was like Sam was on a mission, all he tried to do was get Jason out, but it was like Jason was one step ahead. Mercedes picked up the ball and threw it at Rachel and she was out, there was 2 guys and Quinn on Rachel's team left, and Jason, Mercedes and two guys on Mercedes team. The two boys were out on both sides and it was Quinn and Sam against Mercedes and Jason. Mercedes had to roll her eyes, cause of course it would happen like that. Mercedes was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard Jason calling her name, and before she could move she felt Jason lightly push her out the way and catch the ball! Quinn was out.

"You have to be careful beautiful," he said winking at her and smacking her butt, making Sam mad with out giving Jason a shot to look up he pegged the ball right in his stomach and Jason was out.

"Cheap shot," he said while walking off.

"Get him Mercy" he said giving her another kiss on the cheek. Making her blush, she smacked him on the arm, why would he do that! She thought.

"Why are you doing this to me Merce?" Sam asked while dodging the ball she threw.

"I'm not doing anything Sam, you did this," she answered back, dodging the ball he threw.

"Just talk with me please? Hear me out?" He begged.

"NO!" She answered.

"Please, I'm not asking for anything just speak to me please?" He begged.

"Fine Sam!" She finally said throwing the ball and getting him out. Jason ran out and picked her up and twirled her around.

"Nice job Mercedes!" He beamed.

"Thanks" she blushed. Sam cleared his throat he wanted to yell, but he wanted Mercedes to talk to him, so he wasn't gonna say anything.

"Mercedes are you ready to talk?" Sam asked interrupting them, not giving Jason anytime of day.

"Mercy I thought we were gonna work on our project?" He asked.

"Ummmm..." she tried.

"Mercedes you have to pick." Sam said, he was tired of coming second to Jason a boy Mercedes barely knew, he was the one she loves, and she was it for him, she had to make a choice.

"I choose Jason." She answered rolling her eyes and grabbing Jason's hand and walking away, With out giving him a second look.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Please listen to the song while reading ! Its called When I Was Your Man – Bruno Mars! In such a good mood by the way! MY LAKERS BEAT OKC ! AND P.S. THE SONG IS WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN – BRUNO MARS LISTEN WHILE READING! AND THANKS REESIE!**

Sam paced back and forth, he really didn't know what to do. She chose him, he couldn't believe it.

! it hurt Sam deep inside, it hurt. He loved Mercedes with ever fiber in him, but he knew he crossed a line. All he wanted to do was talk with her, he needed to know where they stood. He ran home, grabbed his guitar and made his way to her home.

Mercedes drove to her house, she was fuming, she was upset that Sam tried to boss her around and make her choose. When he was the one that was wrong, she had a right to be mad, he was the one being a douche. She got out of her car not even talking to Jason. He understood that she needed time to think, so he said nothing and just followed her up to her room. She paced back and forth speaking to herself.

"I mean how dare him, he must be crazy forcing me to make decisions" she said out loud.

"I'm not his damn lap dog that he can boss around and I'm just gonna listen uh uh not Mercedes Jones," she continued. Jason tried getting her attention to get her to calm down.

"Mercedes," he tried but she was to far gone.

"And then he wants to make decisions for me? When he was all cuddled up with Quinn? Of all people? It's like he has no fucken respect for me! This is pure bullshit," she said pacing back and forth

"MERCEDES!" He yelled but she wasn't focusing on him.

"And how dare he disrespect me by accusing me of shit? With out even talking to me first. A solid relationship is built on trust. Ugh he's so frustrating," she continued on.

"MERCEDES!" He tried again but to no avail.

"And on top of that he..." her words were cut off by Jason kissing her. Her eyes were wide open and she kind of panicked at first, then she returned the kiss it was a slow, sweet, kiss, she deepened it, and his hands started to roam her body landing on her lower back. He didn't want to go any lower and cross that line, he slowly pulled away staring her into the eyes.

"Wow," she said smiling.

"If only you knew how to stop babbling," he smiled laughing, she playfully smacked him on the chest. He caught her hand and placed it on his heart which was beating a mile a minute, she gasped not sure what to say. She slowly pulled her hand away.

"Um, we should start our project," she said.

"Yeah, sure," he answered back. She was about to grab her book bag when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Follow me," she said. It was much better to get work done in the den then her room, more breathing room. They walked to the door, and Sam was at the doorstep with his guitar.

"Mercy, I know I'm the last person you want to speak to right now, but I just want to sing you this and just listen please?" He begged.

"Sam," she started but he cut her off.

"Just listen," he pleaded again and she opened the door and let him walk into the living room. She sat down and crossed her legs waiting for him to begin. She gave Jason an apologetic look, and waited for Sam to start.

Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh

**He started off, and right away she could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes.**

Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now**  
**Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same**  
**When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down**  
**Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**  
**And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh

**He sung his heart out into every verse. He stared at her trying hard to hold in tears of his own. She quickly wiped her tears away. It hurt so much, it just hurt.**

Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now**  
**Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same**  
**When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down**  
**Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**  
**And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh

**She stared out at him, she felt like someone ripped her heart out. She pulled her knees up to her chest as the tears fell down her face.**

Too young, too dumb to realize**  
**That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand**  
**Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance**  
**Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance**  
**Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

**She saw pain in his eyes, and it hurt her to see him like this, she put her head down between her legs and sobbed, tear by tear fell down her face.**

Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**  
**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**  
**To try and apologize for my mistakes**  
**But I just want you to know**  
**I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand**  
**Give you all his hours when he has the chance**  
**Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance**  
**Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!**  
**Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!

**Sam finished the last verse and he was crying too, she looked up at him with tears down his face and it broke him more to see her like this, but he had to just get it out.**

"Mercedes? Can we talk in private please?" He asked genuinely. Mercedes wiped her tears away and looked up at Jason giving him the cue to give them a minute. Jason nodded and walked out back to her room.

"Mercedes I'm sorry," he started and she didn't respond so he took it as a chance to continue.

"I know I messed up, and I know I'm in the wrong, and I'm stupid for even accusing or assuming you did anything wrong and I'm so sorry," he finished.

"Sam I love you, I always will, but I can't be with you," she finished wiping her tears.

"I understand." He said sounding broken.

"You mean the world to me, but I just can't. You hurt me, bad you knew about my insecurities and what Quinn put me through and how I felt about everything, and yet you hurt me and for right now, I don't want to be with someone like that." She said tears falling down her face.

"I get it. Merce and if anything I'm mad at myself for being so stupid. Remember I'll always love you," he replied wiping a tear from his face. Mercedes broke down and started to sob. He stepped up and grabbed her cheeks and wiped her tears away and just held onto her, gave her one last hug.

"Don't cry baby girl, Beautiful girls shouldn't cry," he said smiling, she smiled back.

"Give me time," she said to him.

"Until forever and a day," he responded back. She smiled and wiped a tear away.

"Look on the bright side distance makes to heart grow fonder." He retorted squeezing her a little tighter.

"I love you Sammy." She told him.

"I love you more Merce," he pecked her on the lips, grabbed his guitar, and left. As soon as the door closed she dropped to the floor and started sobbing.


End file.
